


Mad Pads

by cloudedthoughts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: James is mom, M/M, Mad Pads, Regulus is being a little shit again, Remus calms him down, Sirius is mad, bc why not, fluffy fluff at the end, mentions of blowjobs, or maybe not, punk rock Sirius, subtle mention of violence, very subtle, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedthoughts/pseuds/cloudedthoughts
Summary: Sirius is fuming over his fight with Regulus and Remus comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Mad Pads

It takes grand effort to anger Sirius Black. Sirius is the type of person who would wind you up, make you want to scream and tug at your hair but he was never the type of person who could easily be angered. Therefore when Remus witnessed a fuming Sirius start attacking Regulus on the Quidditch pitch that afternoon, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. James was quick to pull Sirius off of an equally fuming Regulus who was now supported red cheeks and a bloody nose.

"Fuck you, you twat!" Sirius seethed, struggling and thrashing against James' tight grips on his arms, pulling him back while a bunch of Slytherins caught Regulus before he pounced back at his brother.

"Enough, Sirius! Leave it, mate!" James growled as he easily swung Sirius around and dragging the fuming boy with him.

" _He_ fucking started it! Fucking _pathetic_ _lowlife_!" Sirius yelled, yanking his arms out of James' grip before turning to scowl back at his brother as he spit blood at the ground, coated the green grass beneath their feet red.

"Alright, enough. Walk it off." James glared, eyes hard daring Sirius to make a move. Sirius glared back before stalking off of the pitch, disappearing back into the castle.

Remus frowned, pushing himself off the transfigured bench and watched as James headed towards him. The latter released a sigh as he stopped in front of him, rubbing a hand over his face in exhaustion, "I'm sick of the fighting. Honestly."

"What's happened?" Remus asked quietly, voice tainted with concern.

"I don't know. I didn't get there in time." James answered just as Peter ran back towards them.

"Regulus got a broken nose." Peter stated and Remus took a deep breath in before releasing a sigh.

"I'll go check on Pads." Remus mumbled before grabbing his bag off the bench and heading back towards the castle, head full of disorganised thoughts.

What had Regulus said to anger Sirius like that? Remus knows for a fact that Sirius was never affected by his brother's words, no matter how cruelly they were delivered. He would always reply back with even meaner retorts, but it seemed different this time.

Remus didn't have to think twice before he climbed up towards their dorm where he knew he would find Sirius raising hell. And he wasn't wrong as he listened to objects being thrown across the room as he climbed the stairs. He took in a deep breath before pushing the door open just in time to duck as a book came flying towards his head. Sirius stood there, face twisted in outrage as he breathed heavily, eye narrowed with a split lip that was still bleeding.

Cautiously, Remus stepped into the dorm and shut the door behind him. Sirius stalked towards his bed and sat down, leaning his elbows against his knees without speaking a word. Knowing he'd have to calm down before Remus could get a proper word out of him apart from major profanities, Remus slowly walked over and lowered himself down onto the bed by Sirius' side. He carefully placed a hand on his lover's lower back and watched, waiting until Sirius' strained back and shoulder dropped. He gulped, rubbing soothing circles where his hand laid.

Sirius moved after a few minutes just to grab Remus' other unoccupied hand and bring it up towards his lips where he pressed kisses repeatedly, softly, all over.

"You ok now, love?" Remus whispered faintly. Sirius continued to press loving kisses before Remus ran a hand through his hair that has grown way past his shoulders, moving it out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ear.

Sirius' eye finally looked up from the ground, finding Remus' worried ones. He managed to conjure a tight smile as he mumbled, "yeah."

Remus smiled delicately, tracing Sirius' eyebrow with his thumb and moving to trail it against his jaw, "d'you fancy a cuddle then?"

Sirius moved to lie down on his bed without a word, scooting to make room for Remus who immediately found his place, cuddling against Sirius' chest. He listened to his lover's now calming breaths as he traced shapes against his hipbone.

"I love you." Sirius breathed so quietly, Remus wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't laying with his ear against his chest.

"I love you more." Remus replied.

For a while, they remained silent. Only the sound of their shallow breathing filled the room before Remus dared to ask, "d'you want t'talk about it?"

Sirius gulped. Remus could feel his heart beat pick up but he continued tracing soothing patterns against Sirius' now exposed skin from where his shirt has racked up.

"He just... went too far." Sirius explained vaguely and Remus hummed.

"What happened to ' _Almighty Sirius Can Nobody Talk Me Down_ ' then?" Remus asked earned a scoff in return. But he knew it came with a smile. Remus didn't have to look up to see it.

"He's here alright. He just... when he started targeting people around me is when he really got to my head." Sirius said.

Remus moved to rest against his forearm in order to look at Sirius properly, supporting a frown, "what d'you mean targeting people around you?"

Sirius sighed, "it wasn't me he had insulted... he was... he'd mentioned you."

Remus frowned deeper, "Sirius..."

"Before you say anything, no, I would never let anyone mention your name in vain, no matter who it was. He's _lucky_ I didn't fucking _kill_ him right then and there." Sirius spat, eyebrows drawing in again. Remus sighed, "Sirius... it's not that. It's just... you didn't have to make it so physical, yeah? You broke his nose."

"Yeah, he deserved _that_. Lucky _James_ pulled me off before I could cause the actual damage I was aiming for." Sirius mumbled, not meeting Remus' eyes, not once since he revealed the truth.

Remus moved his hand up, cupping Sirius' cheek making him turn his head so that he'd face him. Sirius' eyes fell on Remus again and the latter smiled, "my knight in shinning armour."

Sirius' lip twitched as he ran his hand through Remus' now growing hair. He'd refused to get a haircut after Sirius had confessed his love to long haired Remus one night.

Softly, Sirius pressed his lips against Remus' and pulled him closer, "always."

Remus pulled away to look at him again, "but you ought to tone down the violence. You wouldn't want to worry me, would you?"

Sirius smiled fully this time as Remus pouted, tracing his thumb against Sirius' injured lip.

"Never." Sirius whispered as he leaned back in to press a loving kiss against Remus' forehead.

"Good boy, pads." Remus teases receiving devious fingers tickling at his sides.

"Hey, no, bad boy, pads! Bad!" Wiggling away from the abuse before returning back to his previous position, Remus smiled, "you ought to go pay Pom's a visit about this lip. Get you fixed up."

"You don't like it? Makes me look more punk rock, don't you think?" Sirius asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows making Remus roll his eyes.

"You're a lost cause."

"But, I'm _your_ lost cause."

"Yeah. _Unfortunately_." Remus mumbled, yet a smile still remained on his face as he pressed a kiss to Sirius' cheek.

For a few seconds they stared at each other, fingers mapping and eyes shining.

"What'd he say then?" Asked Remus, watching Sirius' expression go blank, "hey, you know I couldn't care less. I'm just curious what he's said to get you all worked up trying to defend my honour."

Sirius scoffed, looking away before mumbling, "queer ball sucker."

Remus couldn't help the cackle that rose up his throat as Sirius frowned at him while he laughed loudly.

"Is that it? You broke your brother's nose and got your lip busted because, what? He was just stating a fact?" Remus asked.

Sirius huffed, "he doesn't have the right."

"But, _baby_. I _am_ queer and I _do_ love a good _blowjob_." Remus smirked, his hand trailing down Sirius' chest, pausing at thewaistband of his pants.

Sirius smirked, "I know you do."

He pulled him in, crashing their lips together and grabbing Remus by the hips, hauling him on top of him. Remus grinned through the kiss, "you're just a sassy drama queen, admit it."

Sirius hummed, prepped his lover's neck with wet kisses, "I'm your sassy drama queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry cliffhanger I’m sorrryyyyy (comment if you want a part 2)


End file.
